


The dog in the cave

by Talon7



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Cave, Crack, Dog - Freeform, Gen, Is it a dream?, Lotus Pier, just over 100 words, very short story, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon7/pseuds/Talon7
Summary: Did it happen or was it a dream? We all know Wei Wuxian would react this way regardless.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The dog in the cave

One day while Wei Wuxian was walking through the woods he came across a cave he had never seen before.

Entering the cave Wei Wuxian found that the cave looked just like his own bedroom back at Lotus Pier.   
Right in the middle of the cave was a dog fast asleep on the bed.

Wei Wuxian was so shocked that when the dog woke up and offered him a cup of Emperors Smile he raced, screaming, all the way back to Lotus Pier and hid behind the bench in the kitchens.

Wei Wuxian didn't dare go back in to the woods again for over 7 weeks.

The End


End file.
